Dreams of a Soldier of Fortune
by Greece
Summary: “Mi... Mignonette… wh... what are you doing in my room… and like that, too…” After an awful night, a mercenary needs a good embrace to feel better! A hardcore SerasxPip story. Written for Namariel. Rated for Pip's language and lime. Read with caution! R


Because Seras x Pip is a kick-ass couple and my favourite! This story accompanies a deviation of mine, you'll find the link for my dA account in my profile. I tried to keep Pip's character as it was in volume seven, so be aware that he talks worse than a sailor! Along with everyone in the 'Wild Geeze', of course! Plus, it contains... how you call it... lime? Yeah, that'll be it! So, proceed with caution. I didn't write Pip's accent, I'd be dead before I managed to write any accent at all! Finally, it's long, but I think it worths it! Give it a try!

Disclaimer: Well, if I had Hellsing, some characters wouldn't die while others that still live would be three meters under the ground, but since that's not the case, it's obviously not mine... Bah...

* * *

**DREAMS OF A SOLDIER OF FORTUNE**

**x**

**x**

The stars were shining in the night sky. A full moon was illuminating the night further. The vast English countryside was quiet and peaceful. In other words, it was a beautiful night.

At first sight, at least, it was.

For the mercenary with the cowboy hat and the eye patch, this wasn't quite the case. He was carrying a heavy weapon on his back, his brown jacket was covered with blood all over, his pants were torn in many places and his combat boots had remains of rotten flesh.

Pip Bernadette.

Around him, more men dressed with the same uniform were following him, tired, dirty. There were murmurs all around from them.

"That was shitty."

"Fuck, yeah..."

"Crap, I cannot believe we got crushed like this!"

"Shut it."

The man with the eye patch cut the soldier who was speaking off. Almost all the mercenaries had their attention on him.

"Boss, admit it! If we go on like this, our asses are screwed up for good! This fuckin' job isn't for us!"

"What the fuck are you talking about? Each and every one of us chose this life. We're mercenaries by choice. And anyway, if you try to leave, I'm gonna shoot your legs to keep you here," he added lighting a cigar. He sucked on the nicotine deeply, allowing it to calm his nerves. "And I wouldn't regret it." He exhaled.

"!" The man just gritted his teeth.

"Stop your glaring and get into the van. The mission has come to an end, or you just didn't notice?" He raised a curious eyebrow with a smirk.

Still glaring, the man turned his back to Pip and get into the truck. The Wild Geese Captain just went on smoking. However, he couldn't resist an even so slight frown when he heard him saying...

"Mike and Adams shouldn't die here... nor Spike. Fuck that trap..."

His reddish brown bangs shadowed his only eye, hiding his expression. The cigar kept on burning in his lips for some time until the ashes fell on the grown by their own, without him smoking it at all. In the end, he sighed. He scratched his head under his cowboy hat and shrugging, he walked towards the van as well. He stopped looking who was waiting next to it.

It was a person someone could think both as man and a woman. The long, platinum hair was certainly a female characteristic, but he had long hair himself, below his waist and tied in a long braid, so this element wasn't too much convincing. The face was long with thin characteristics, dark skin, and ice blue eyes and large, round glasses. The body was tall and slim, dressed with a man's black suit. The whole appearance wasn't betraying that person's sex at all.

Pip, however, knew better. He knew very well, that the person who was standing before him was a woman. And not just an ordinary woman.

Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing.

He approached and saluted. "Mission complete, boss."

"Casualties? Any special information?" It was definitely a she. Her eyes were strict and firm, but they were watching the merchandiser with somewhat politeness. Same was the voice.

"It was a trap. It seems that those vampires wanted us to come here, to find only their ghouls. And, three of my men, were—"

"I see, roger, don't say anything more," she cut him off, guessing the continuation, her voice and expression never changing.

Pip blinked, surprised by her words. He slackly smiled again. "No need to worry Sir. We're mercenaries! Death is part of our lives!"

"Is that so? I see, then. Anyway, you are right, though. They did want to draw us here. A motel a little bit away was attacked." She tilted her head to her left, pointing at a hill, above which, a large building was there, with large neon lights saying "Motel Dream".

'Motel Dream'? Why was Pip finding this name so sucky…? However, the issue in hand was pressing. "Going for the big fish leaving a small one for the bait?" He raised an eyebrow.

Integra nodded. "That's exactly it."

"And we bit the bait, didn't we?" He grinned.

"Quite the comments you do having your men like this, Captain." Once again, her voice had no colour at all. She only reached into her pocket, taking a cigarette and lighting it. She dragged the smoke until the nicotine hit her lungs for good.

"Heh…"

Her subordinate's smirk drew her attention back to him.

"Every man on this goddamn world looks for their heaven. We're just working for our hell, boss. No offence," he quickly added, realizing that his choice of words wasn't the best to say before that woman.

But, Integra Hellsing just kept on watching him, observing him, without words coming out. She exhaled. "Without the most of you alive, we cannot keep our contract."

Pip blinked.

"Order: Keep your men alive as long as possible."

"Yes sir!" Pip saluted again, and kept that position even after the woman had turned and walked away. He slowly lowered his arm. He kept on looking at the woman for a while, before another woman caught his eye.

His lips turned into an ear-to-ear grin, revealing all his white teeth. The woman he had settled his eyes on, was the polar opposite of the previous one. She was younger, a bit shorter, even though all the height she had was due to her long legs. She had short, blond hair with bangs before her large, crystal blue eyes. She was wearing a yellow military uniform, which consisted of a short-sleeved, tight shirt that was revealing her full bosom, a mini-skirt and long, white stockings with brown combat boots.

Seras Victoria.

Aka Mignonette, aka Police Girl, aka Draculina and some more nicknames that she herself wasn't fond of.

The most intruding thing on her, though, apart from her luscious body, was a large canon that was hanging from a belt over her shoulder. No mortal man could handle it without loosing his own shoulder, or, to the very least, fly away behind from the dart. Seras however had no problem with it; carrying it or shooting with it, but also running, even jumping with it. That was because Seras Victoria wasn't a human.  
She was a vampire, hence the Draculina title she bore from times to times.

Pip had always had a thing about her. Not only because of her beauty, but also for something he would never expect from a 19-year-old girl with such deadly curves: her innocence. Because his dear Mignonette was as innocent and happy as a child would be.

_'A child that kills the undead, yeah…'_ thought Pip sarcastically. If anything, this was what attracted him the most to the petit and strong woman. How could a vampire, a creature of the night that had to feed off human blood could be so innocent about a man's thoughts and desires, was beyond his mental capacity. He hadn't had dropped any thinking about vampires before he entered the Hellsing Organization, but had someone asked him about it, he would say that the female ones would be devious. Despite her appearance, Seras was nowhere near this. Shit, he hadn't even believed that she was a vampire before she had kicked his ass for good using just her fingers!

He started walking towards her. After such a shitty night, a little talk with the light that shines in the darkness would definitely cheer him up. Even if he would just tease her, it didn't matter.

At that time, Seras was talking with Integra. She seemed quite taken while speaking. Pip tensed when his ears caught their conversation.

"I'm honestly sorry, Sir. I should have followed them," her voice was a whisper.

"No." The cut-off reply made Seras jump even so slightly. "If you had followed them, then the two thirds of this party would become nothing but rotten flesh to expose. You did well, Police Girl. You are dismissed."

Seras seems to light up. "Y-yes sir!"

Integra turned away from her, only to meet his face to face. She narrowed her eyes. "After all, I do not think it matters much to them, Seras." Even though she had said her name, Pip knew that she had said it to him.

"…" For once, the mercenary had no words. However, he would be damned before he would ever let this be obvious in his face. He grabbed his cigar between his fingers and lowered his head as Integra walked pass him.

"If you keep this up, your gang will be useless to me. I need soldiers who choose death only as a last option and go on with their duty no matter what; otherwise, they are fired. If they do not die first." Her cold voice hit him. Pip didn't need to see her face to understand the condemnation in her eyes.

He bit his cigar.

"The Hellsing Organization will retreat for now. Everybody return! We are leaving!" She headed towards a helicopter, the machine of which roared as lost as the order left her lips.

"..shit."

"Captain?" He jerked his head up, surprised.

There she was, looking at him with these beseeching eyes, always full of worry and care for her 'comrades', as she was calling all the gang, the 'Wild Geese'.

"Are you all right, sir?"

He immediately grinned. "Sure, don't worry your pretty head, Mignonette!" Seeing that she didn't believe him at all, he signed. "Sir Integra is a tough one, that's all!"

"HUH?!" Seras' face became red in seconds.

He openly laughed. "I thought you were the innocent one, Mignonette! Now that's a surprise!"

"What?! That's not it! I've just heard you saying this, Captain, for other… women!"

"You don't think I meant the same for the boss, do you?" He raised an amused eyebrow. Seras turned vermillion. He laughed again. "Don't dwell on it, mon ami! The boss is totally different, that's all! That life isn't for anyone. Ma cherie, when someone becomes a mercenary, he makes a contract that he'll die with full pockets. No other death is allowed. We live long enough to make money and we risk our lives to make more after we have spent them altogether to live for a while. We kill on a whim and no one commands us to do so, we do it in our own free will. She fights for morals and we kill for money. In the meantime, just how many will be killed for any purpose of these two? Or for anything else?"

To think he could quote his grandfather so well. Suddenly, he jerked. He berated himself. Shitfuck, he had forgotten who he was talking to!

"Captain…" she looked down, couldn't continue.

He almost panicked, but he didn't let it escape. He got closer to her, not being able to feel any warmth coming from her at all. "Alors, ma cherie, don't loose it now. Not now or ever!" And for an odd reason, he felt that she knew exactly what he was talking about.

Seras just blushed and nodded. He smiled at her. Suddenly, it turned into a smirk.

"So, my room, or yours?" He grinned. Had he not had the eye patch, he'd wink, too, but he just raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Wha--? You-YOU PERVERT!" She yelled recoiling and becoming impossibly redder.

"Aww, boss, you cheater! I wanted to ask her first!" One of his men appeared all of a sudden behind him with a fake put.

"Yeah, me too!" Another.

And another.

And then, another, all behind their boss' back, who was grinning ear to ear at her.  
"YOU—YOU'RE ALL PERVERTS!!!" She barked.

Her oh, so childish reaction made him chuckle. Seras was expressive, true to her feelings, not afraid to show them of tell her opinion, trying to be true to her, so cheerful… And above anything else, an innocent maiden. He could guess she was still a virgin from her reactions, no matter her killer body.

The perfect woman.

Too bad she was so shy!

"We're leaving!" She yelled turning her back to them, sprinting away towards the van.

Still chuckling, he turned to their own van along with his men, who were still in the teasing mood, saying things like: 'She's so cute, isn't she?', 'Totally!' and so many others. Pip let them. They had to take some of her shining light in order to lighten their mood.

* * *

Seras halted, stopping fuming. No matter how much frustrating these men could become, she had seen during that mission a lot of them braking down. And her captain's words weren't the most pleasant she had heard from him since the day (err… night) they had firstly appeared in the mansion.

In other words, this night had to be one of the worst ones of their lives. She bit the inner of her cheek. Seras had been a police officer before her master, Alucard; the trump card of Hellsing had turned her. She was familiar with the feeling of despair that was to follow after unsuccessful missions.

She realised that all that teasing behaviour had been so they could stress out. Seras was both flattered and infuriated by this. She was flattered, because she was helping her comrades, whom, no matter their asshole-ish manners, still liked. She was furious because, hell, she wasn't a source of amusement! And what kind of teasing was this? Couldn't these perverts find anything else to comment on??

All of a sudden, her natural kindness and wish to help others kicked in. Maybe she should apologize…? Heck, why would she?? She had acted as she felt! Or what, was she supposed to be a clown just to raise their spirits? By no means! Or…?

Once again, it was the usual debate inside of her. She wanted to help, she needed to help, she liked helping! Had she over-reacted…? Or, she had done right to react as she always had been? But, hey, hadn't they laughed in the end?

She turned to watch them leaving, her eyes falling on the captain. She remembered his words. _'Sad words…'_

Maybe she should do something? She really wanted to help.

* * *

The mission had been a trap. Three of his men had died and turned, right before his eyes. Before everyone's eyes. They had rotten and raised again, ready to eat their previous comrades; men they had celebrate, cried, fought and bled together. It was a disturbing thought, to put it lightly.

Wild Geese had been in the Organization for about one month and the continuous sight of lamias had just started to butt in heir minds. However, seeing your friends having this fate was another thing. Tonight was the first time they had seen it happening to their close people. All the other times, they were strangers, unknown to them.

Pip had to make certain that after tonight, no one would chicken out. That's why he had answered so bluntly and harshly to their low spirits. As their leader, it was his duty to make them go on, to fight and live enough to collect their pocket money, or, in the worst case scenario, to die in the front of the line. He would have serious problems to light their mood, had it not been Seras tonight.

On the other hand, his boss had been right, too. It didn't matter at all weather the ghouls they were facing were people known or unknown to them. The orders were simple and clear: search and destroy. Pip would gladly add 'don't die or be turned', but that's understood. If they couldn't keep their numbers high, Integra would fire them. She had no use of cowards who paralyze by the first shock. Wild Geese were supposed to be dogs in war and fighting. She had said to him to keep his men alive. Roger that, sir, but how to do so when they freak out and tremble when next to them a ghoul rises? Too much to be called dogs...

And in the end, who had been the one who had saved their sorry asses? Who else, Mignonette. Carrying that gigantic canon with her, aiming and firing without a second thought, a fighter everyone would want to join along. And so they did. Add the 'strong, badass, inspiring, brave girl' into her already much flattering adjectives qualifying the person. Fuck, sometimes he couldn't help himself but having wet dreams about her! But, she wouldn't let him even kiss her! Not even touch her!

And that was the only complaint he had from her.

Too. Damn. Shy.

A true virgin, all right. But, heck, she sometimes could become hysteric about it! He had met virgins before, okay, most of them had denied their first time with him, accepted, but, hell, Seras was getting too far! She wouldn't tolerate even teasing! He wondered whether this attitude was a result of something traumatic in the past. He knew pretty well about complexes and old wounds, he was a mercenary from a family of mercenaries running eight generations behind for crying out loud! But, no matter what kind of trauma she had, been about time she leaves it behind. Or, maybe, it was way too heavy for her to overcome it? He rejected the thought. Mignonette was a tough fille.

He climbed into the van and sat along with his men. All of them dirty, exhausted, gloomy, but the ones who had appeared behind him to meet Seras had just started to overcome the shock. For a while, no one said anything. What to say really… But, Pip, being himself, hated silence. It was a sign of awkwardness and he hated this thing. A lot.

"What a shitty night…"

"No shit…"

"Damn, now I wish we were back in that motel in Zambia…"

"Yeah… there were good women there…"

Once the word 'women' escaped from the man's lips, everyone started sighing deeply.

"Man, I'd give my one ball to have a woman tonight!" Everyone laughed with that statement.

"Think before you speak, fucker!"

"Yeah, how the hell are you supposed to fuck that woman with only one ball?"

"She'd freak out, anyway!"

The joke went around.

Pip closed his good eye, chuckling. Bastards. Give them women and booze and you can buy their souls. Of course, women and booze require money. Especially the former. And the only way they knew to make money was killing. So, give them some coins for a death and they have everything they want. He wasn't different. The only thing was that the girl he wanted to spend the night with would never give in. He took the edge of his long braid and started playing with it. There he is, thinking about her again.

"Hey, that vampire girl would do well for tonight!"

Pip's body tensed and he eyed the soldier who had jerked out this. Say what? He was the same guy who had been complaining about their luck to Pip earlier.

"Who? That Seras girl?" Another eyed the man.

The captain gazed him.

"Yeah, I mean she's hot stuff! C'mon, who doesn't want to bang a body like hers?"  
There was silence for a while.

Pip just continued watching him. Very slowly, he reached for his cigar in his mouth.

"Man, that's not funny!" The man who had spoken before turned away from him.

"Who said I was joking? Shit, I can just imagine what tricks she knows in bed!" He started to laugh, but he stopped when he realized that he had been the only one who was doing it. Everyone was looking at him with discomfiture.

"Hey, man, how can you say this?"

"What? Haven't you heard how she calls that big guy? Masterrrr?"

Pip was watching him right under the brim of his hat.

"Hey, she saved your ass tonight!"

"So? She's a friggin' vampire! I bet she just lures men to suck-"

_TWACK!_

When Pip had risen and reached him to punch him, no one had realized. But, everyone had expected it. They winced, but remained silent.

To say that the captain of the 'Wild Geese' was angry was an understatement. His only green eye was burning. Grabbing the soldier by his collar, he brought his face close to his.

"Say, shithead, has she ever given you the right to think her as a slut? Has she?!" He asked louder.

"He-hey! I was just saying…"

"You were just saying WHAT? That she lures men to drink their blood? To kill them? To suck them dry after fucking them? What were you just saying, asshole?"

The man had lost his words. The van was deadly silent. Each and every soldier was either looking down, or away.

Pip dropped the soldier back in his seat. He gazed above him for a while before walking away.

"Fuck…" The man murmured. His captain wasn't joking. He watched him sitting, crossing his legs and arms, looking down. And just when the mood was getting higher… He didn't speak again. Thank goodness, they reached the headquarters right after and everybody got out, silent and moody.

"Next meeting at seven o'clock in the morning! Don't make me come and drag you out of your beds again!" Pip barked to his men. With a weak 'Yes sir,' everybody speeded to their rooms. Pip remained alone.

"Motherfucker…" He reached for another cigar. Shit, he hadn't even finished the one he had been smoking! Fucker. Thinking about Mignonette like this…! He rubbed the patched bridge of his nose, inhaling and exhaling frantically. The girl had rubbed on him, alright! He had met other women in his life before, some good, other total bitches. The latter had always been a pain. Usually beautiful, they had no problem luring men to steal their money, as a female vampire would steal blood. And if someone would call them prostitutes, as they were, they'd be insulted and all that shit. Honestly, he had to punch that guy harder! Putting Mignonette in the same place as them…

Okay, fuck, it was official. He liked her. No, scratch that. He loved her! He loved her enough to start a fight with one of his men he was usually putting as section chiefs. A total fucker…

He sucked the rest of his cigar with one go and entered the mansion as well. Time for bed…

The room was illuminated only by the small lamp next to the bed. Right before it, a framed photograph was reflecting the light.

There they had been. All together, grinning at the lens of the camera, back from five years ago, when 'Wild Geese' had been firstly formed. His eyes fell on the victims of that night.

Mike, Adams and Spike.

To say they were the best would be exaggerative. And that was making their loss even heavier. They were kids, dammit, in Seras' age, or just a bit younger! How much? Nineteen, twenty…

Pip sighed. Before his men he had to remain a rock, but now he was alone, in his plainly furnish room. Biting his lips together, his shoulders jerked once, twice, thrice… They were just kids…

Faltering, he fell on the soft mattress of the bed, which was next to the wall, his stomach down and his head turned seeing the room. His long braid He had removed his hat, jacket, gloves and boots and he was just with his pants and his shirt.

"Merci… et… adieu…" He whispered, closing his eyes. He turned his head where the wall was and the most of the space in the bed and…

A pair of large, crystal blue eyes was watching him, under golden bangs. The expression was somewhat playful, with one of the eyebrows raised. The full, soft lips of the small mouth were bended into a little smile. Her bare, pale skin seemed to somehow reflect the dim light, making it look silky, flawless.

Seras Victoria was there, in his bed, nude, her arms covering her full breasts and the covers below her navel, turned to her side, watching him.

Silence.

He didn't look shocked. He was lying there, perfectly still, his expression never changing. And his soul had left his body from his left nostril at the breath he had seen her, screaming in joy and bliss. He didn't know weather someone had exorcised it or not, but after a while it returned, allowing him to react properly.

Seras Victoria was in his bed, naked.

"MON DIEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!"

His scream travelled. It crashed each and every floor of the Hellsing manor, the rooftop, it launched into the sky, went beyond the stratosphere, beyond the plant Earth, into the space, met the train from Galaxy Express 999, and in the end, it reached the last frontier, Heaven's Gate.

Back in his room, or rather, before the door of his room, chaos was occurring. Almost all his men had heard him –hell, even God had heard him- and came to him to find out why their captain was invocating to God, all of a sudden.

"Boss?! Boss, are you all right?"

"What's wrong boss?"

"Don't kill yourself out of guilt, boss! The guys wouldn't want it!" (A/N: That was a retard one.)

"Open the door boss!"

"BOSS MY ASS!!!!" Pip, to his dismay, had risen from the bed, holding the grip of the door. He turned the key and locked. "DON'T YOU DARE TO COME IN!!"

"Hello Captain!" Seras cheered in the bed.

"Mi-Mignonette… wh-what are you doing in my room… and like that, too…" Only God and his soul knowing where he had found them, he continued sealing the door from the intruders using wooden boards and barbs. The said 'intruders' were shouting from the other side, 'Hey, boss!', 'What are you doing?', 'Boss, wait!', 'Is there someone with you?' (A/N: Oh, that was a smart one!) and various other questions. Pip ignored them.

"I wanted to surprise you!" Seras chirped. "Well? Do you feel a little better?" She started to rise from the bed, removing the covers off her.

"Non, this is more than enough…" He forced a smile. _'Better?' _

Her feet touched the floor and the covers fell completely.

He turned his head away from her and to the door. For the very first time in quite long time, Pip Bernadette, the womanizer mercenary, the playboy was blushed. And badly. He was actually embarrassed to see a naked woman! Shit, he was acting like a teenage virgin!

"Should I tell you…?"

Her voice was very close, closer than he could dare to think, right behind him. She was approaching him, in all her naked glory, fearless. God, help him…!

"…the reason why you cannot overcome your men's death?"

"!" That did it. For a moment, he was surprised and his blush softened. "Oh, that…" He smiled bitterly. "I know that already, Seras. E-each of my men and me together, when chose this life, we knew… what our fate would be… That, if we could die in our bed, old and all would be a miracle. And a death not so wanted. We die in the battlefield, cursing, without regret… But we cannot still be above death, per que…"

"Pip…"

His name from her lips. He felt her soft hand on his back, even above the fabric of his shirt, soft and a bit cool, but not uncomfortable so. Her breath caressed his shoulder blades.

He swallowed hard. She was naked, standing right behind him, touching him. His mind went blank, his whole body felt paralyzed.

"… you should always remember that these feelings you carry, these are the ultimate proof of your humanity. Never bury them inside of you, not for anyone nor for anything. Feel, Pip, for you are a human and only humans have this right."

Her words were slowly starting to sink in. Along with her bare arms around his waist.

"Cry when you want to cry and smile when you want to smile."

She was hugging him tightly now, her bosom soft on his back.

"But, never try to smile when you want to cry, Pip. It'll only make the pain bigger."

Her head rested on the back of his neck.

"And I'll always be around to help you smile again. That's a promise."

Lost. He was lost. He didn't know where exactly, in her voice, soft and smoothing, in her embrace, which was exactly like her voice… he didn't know, he might had been lost in her everything. And he didn't want to be found again.

He felt her hands stroking his sides, his shoulders, his neck, until they reached his head. Very slowly, she started to turn him to see her. He obeyed like a puppet.

Still red-faced, he turned completely and rested his good eye on her glorious nudity.

Utter perfection. Her frame was petite and yet, such an hourglass… Long legs, small waist, full bosom, soft arms… her skin was shining into the night, her eyes were deep and he thought that he could dive within them any moment, her lips pink and inviting… each and every trait on her was blurred in his mind along with all the others, making an image only he could understand, the image of Seras Victoria's. Right before him.

"But…for tonight… let's forget about that, all right?" She cupped his face. His lips were parted like he wanted to speak, but words were failing him. His only green eye was shining by her image. She slowly brought his head lower on the top of her soft bosom. "You can slowly rest now." He felt drunk, drunker than any kind of booze could make him feel. His face softened and his body became hard.

When they had reached his bed again was beyond him and he couldn't care less. He buried his face on her breasts and brought her as close as he could, both lying on the bed, on their sides. Her arms encircled his head and one of her legs got around his waist.

"Good night, Captain…" He closed his eyes. He couldn't believe he wasn't taking her there and then, but he felt that anything he'd ever want for that night was to be like this with her, until morning comes. His disturbing thoughts about his dead men vanished like the wind blows away the smoke and he felt light, flying into dreams they were forbidden for a mercenary… dreams of a life, happiness, future...

BANG!!

He jerked. "I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE!!" He barked at the banging door. He turned again to face Seras…

Only to find no Seras.

"Wha--?"

"Captain? I'm sorry, are you sleeping?" Her hesitant, small voice came from behind his door, which wasn't banging, but just knocking.

Behind his door…?

From the bed to the door, from the bed to the door, from the bed to the door, fromthebedtothedoorfromthebedtothedoor….

He caught his head with his hands to prevent it moving longer, getting dizzy.

_'WHAT THE HELL--?' _

"I-I'm sorry. I'm leaving…" Her voice started to fade away.

"Mignonette!! WAIT!!" He quickly sat from the bed and run at the door, opening it.

Seras was standing there, with her usual yellow uniform, looking up at him blushed.  
"I'm sorry; I didn't think you'd be in bed so soon! I was knocking all this time; I guess I should have understood that you were sleeping, I…"

"Non, non, ma cherie! You said… you were knocking all this time?!"

Seras blinked. Why was the captain so shocked about this? "Emm… yes?"

Pip jaw dropped. _'So, that was a…'_

"A-anyway, I found this. It's yours… isn't it…?"

In the back of his mind, Pip wondered a) if Seras would turn purple from blushing so hard, b) if Seras would have a nosebleed from blushing so hard, and c) where was she finding all this blood to blush so hard from the first place, anyway?  
But, all the above were in the back of his mind. In the front he was saying one single thing: _'It was a dream, it was a dream, it was just a fucking dream!'_ in a continuous mantra.

"Isn't yours… sir?" Her voice trailed off and he jerked from his train of thought. He looked down at her offering hand and saw his lighter.

"Y-yes, it is mine!" He just kept on looking at it like an idiot.

"Aren't you going to take it…?" Seras raised an eyebrow here; Captain was behaving so oddly!

"Ah? Ah, oui… non! Non, ma cherie, keep it!" He forced a smile.

"Err… I don't smoke, Captain…"

"It's okay, Seras, mon ami, take it as a gift!" He grinned.

Seras looked at him with those pleading, exploring eyes she possessed and he loved with all his heart. "A gift? A-all right. Thank you, Captain," she whispered, still looking down.

Uneasiness to the bone… Pip gulped. He just had the most intriguing dream about her and now he had her right before him! He knew himself pretty well and no matter how much he hated it, he had to make her leave, or suffer immeasurable pain in his crotch.

"So…" He started.

"Ah! Yes… um… goodnight, Captain!" Now, why she blushed even deeper was beyond him, but he couldn't help himself. He bowed down and planted a little kiss below her ear.

"!!"

"Bonnui, mon amie! Sweet dreams!" He chuckled and closed the door, before Seras could respond or react.

He rested his back against the door. "Shitfuck…" After taking a deep breath, he run into the bathroom, getting rid of his clothes in the process. He lit the light and the water ran cold. After a while, a 'MOTHERFUCKER!' proved that his effort to contain himself was proven fruitless…

Knocking on the door.

He grumbled.

More knocking.

He grumbled again.

"Boss!"

He opened his eyes. "Not again… WHAT?"

"It's seven thirty, boss!"

"Wha--?" He looked at his alarm clock on the table. 07:30, all right. "Fuck!" He rose from the bed and rushed to the door. He opened it and saw three of his men. "Has the boss called for us? Eh…?" He blinked at their shocked faces, which later became mocking.

"Had we fun, last night boss?" One asked snickering and the others laughed out loud.

Pip blinked for a while and then, following their eyes, he looked down… to see himself butt naked.

"SHITFUCK!!" He entered his room again, slamming the door. His men's laughter followed him throughout all his procedure to put his clothes and exit again.

Apparently, Police Girl, Mignonette, Draculina, Seras could bring the fool out of him. He smiled at the thought, ignoring his men's constant teasing. A gal needed guts to do this to him!

… or just being the way Seras was!

He made a promise to himself. One of there days, he'd try to steal a kiss from her! Betting it'll be her first kiss!

He looked forward for this.

**THE END**

* * *

(Raises eyebrow) What? You actually thought that Seras would do something like this?! Come on, it's Seras we're talking about here! She's the innocent maiden of the story, you know! 

Aaanyway, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much I enjoyed writing it!

Namariel, it's all for you! Along with my love! (blows kisses to Namariel)

Reviews! It's a writer's lifeblood!

Greece out!


End file.
